Obra de arte
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Algo enorme se movió dentro de su corazón, algo completamente cálido y reconfortante que hizo que mostrase un comienzo de sonrisa...


**Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores.**

Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Según la Wikia, Huan nació entre los años 150 y 160, Ikki nació en el 163 y el tiempo en el que terminó la historia de Korra fue el año 174. Le doy a Huan unos dieciocho años en su primera aparición (donde Ikki tenía ocho) y le puse como año de nacimiento el 153.

 **Obra de arte**

Si alguna chica interesada en él, que lo conociese, lo hubiera visto en ese momento se habría echado a llorar para después salir corriendo avergonzada. Toda la vida había medido meticulosamente su espacio personal para que nadie lo atravesara, era culto como nadie en su familia y realmente creía que, de todos los conocidos que tenían los Beifong, era el único con interés por sí mismo.

Pero esa niña le había sacado todas aquellas ideas. Claro que su interés por el arte también lo había dejado impresionado, y la forma en la que se dejaba moldear a su gusto como si fuera su profesor la volvía encantadora, pero nunca pensó que le tomaría afecto después de pasar un rato junto al otro.

No imaginó que lo sacaría a bailar de la absoluta nada en la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li, menos pensó que seguiría insistiéndole en hacerlo toda la noche, hasta que terminó echada sobre una mesa completamente dormida de cansancio. Sin quererlo, Huan hubo asimilado que aquella noche sería la última en que viera a la jovencita diez años menor que él.

No debió pensarlo jamás, porque apenas unos meses después volvía a tenerla en su casa para su sorpresa, comiendo galletas y tomando té con su madre en la oficina de ésta última.

—¡Hola, Huan! —la voz estridente de Ikki le hizo frenarse y retroceder mecánicamente para ver si había escuchado bien, puesto que pasaba por la oficina al escucharla.

—¿Ikki? —elevó una ceja indagatorio.

—¡Hijo, pasa! La joven hija de Tenzin ha llegado a visitarte.

—¿Visitarme? —repitió, incrédulo. De un salto con aire control ella estaba frente a él, sonriendo en enormidad, Huan retrocedió un paso.

—¡Sí! Bueno, toda la familia ha venido… ¡Pero yo lo hice porque quería verte!

Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que Toph hubiese reconocido en seguida por parte de otra persona (alias Sokka), y cinco minutos después era tironeado de su manga por la joven maestra aire en dirección a su zona de creatividad.

—¿Sabes algo? Aquel día que hice esa pintura me sentí la primera en algo por única vez —Ikki se notaba algo cohibida, como si sus principales palabras e ideas fueran completamente obnubiladas por la vergüenza de la confesión—. No sé por qué, pero nunca puedo llegar a ser mejor o más importante que otras personas, sin embargo, ¡tú lograste que me sintiera mucho mejor con respecto a eso!

—Bueno, supiste expresar muy bien tu yo interior. Sabes cómo plasmar tu visión de las cosas. Te merecías el cumplido —carraspeó. No quería hacer sentir mal a la niña con su silenciosa indiferencia. Aunque ahora sintiese que su nivel de odio por todo el mundo disminuía. ¿Cómo podía ignorarla? Con las palabras dichas se había sentido muy identificado.

Algo enorme se movió dentro de su corazón, algo completamente cálido y reconfortante que hizo que mostrase un comienzo de sonrisa. Ella, por su lado, sintió el calor inundarle las mejillas y mostró una sonrisa exageradamente tierna. Más cosas cálidas se movieron en el interior de Huan ante la misma.

—¿Quieres pintar otra vez? —preguntó, señalando el lienzo en blanco a sus espaldas.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—Seguiré con mis esculturas mientras tanto —Realmente se sentía extraño, ¿qué le había hecho esa mocosa? Peor, ¿qué se había dejado hacer por esa mocosa?

—¿Y qué debo pintar? —Ella sonrió otra vez con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, él llevó una mano a su mentón, en el gesto que siempre hacía cuando meditaba algo.

—Tu inspiración —respondió, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de la maestra aire, procedió a explicar lo que era—. La inspiración es aquello que más te motiva para hacer las cosas, puede ser desde un color hasta una persona, desde un Oso-Ornitorrinco hasta un arcoíris…

Ikki corrió al lienzo sin dejarlo terminar, Huan se dio la vuelta para ir con sus esculturas a unos metros.

Con suerte habrían pasado treinta minutos (en los que no pudo sacarse aquella linda sonrisa infantil ni lograr mucho avance) cuando ella apreció a su lado de la nada, logrando que su propio intento de arte terminara con una curva que le hacía parecer un bote hundiéndose. No entendía cómo, pero le olió a mal augurio hasta que se giró a mirar a la niña y notó lo que sostenía.

—¿Está bien así? —Se quedó en un silencio lo suficiente agudo como para lograr preocuparla—. Huan, ¿estás bien?

La pintura era él, así sin más, dibujado de forma infantil y volátil. En ella estaba de pie, mientras Ikki volaba con el aeroplano por encima. Lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido que él, en el cuadro, sonreía. Y ella parecía ser el sol (puesto que éste no sólo no estaba dibujado, sino que estaba en el cielo y parecía dar luminosidad a todo). Era el claro ejemplo de que había resultado ser especial para ella.

Y era una señal enorme de que Ikki era algo parecido a una luz desde que la tuvo cerca.

—Estoy bien —carraspeó—. ¿En verdad lo sientes así?

Ella entendió la pregunta y logró que se ruborizara muchísimo.

—Entre muchas otras cosas, sí —Desvió la mirada al decirlo, bajando al mismo tiempo la pintura. Estaba claramente conmocionada por todo lo que se revoloteaba en su interior, y aunque él no estaba mejor, procuró agacharse, quedando más bajo pero más a la altura de su compañera.

—¿Sientes otras cosas?

—Sí, como el nudo en la garganta, miles de mariposas en mi estómago y ni hablar del dolor en el pecho. ¡Es como si fueras la única persona que me comprende!

El asomo de sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. —También eres la primera persona que me entiende sin necesidad de nada.

—¿En serio? —ella mostró sorpresa. Él asintió—. Y, ¿entonces?

Meditó mucho las palabras que seguidamente saldrían de su boca. —En unos cinco años… —tomó cuenta—, podríamos llegar a ser más amigos —Y al parecer no habían sonado del todo bien…

—¿Amigos? ¿En serio? ¿Solo eso? ¡No quiero ser solo tu amiga!

A Ikki le faltó comprender el significado original de su frase, lo cual llevó a confirmarle a Huan que en verdad a ella le faltaba crecer. Pero era obvio que, una vez lo hiciese, no la dejaría alejarse.

Llegaría el día en que no le importe tenerla tan cerca como para completar los pasos de un baile lento, incluso amaría sentirla recargada en su hombro mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y él le abrazaba por la cintura. Mostraría sonrisas a ella y nada más que a ella, de esas leves pero que significarían mucho.

Su arte siempre había sido algo que expresaba desde el fondo de su alma, así como cualquier pieza escrita lo era para su escritor o cualquier hijo lo era para sus padres. Había leído una vez un artículo en el que se mencionaba que, de hecho, para muchos padres sus hijos eran una obra de arte vuelta realidad.

Definitivamente, amaría a su alma gemela (que aún estaba naciendo en ella) y habría un momento en el futuro que agradecería a Tenzin y Pema por haber creado una obra de arte compatible con la que él mismo era.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, me encantó escribir de estos dos XD, fue la primera vez, sé que no estoy tan buena aún, pero voy a intentar lograr maravillas.

Espero que les guste, en especial a la retadora.

¡Besos enormes!


End file.
